


Wanna sleep on the floor?

by My_Evak_Heart



Series: ELIOTT + LUCAS [34]
Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: M/M, Making Out, Massage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 06:55:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18006008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Evak_Heart/pseuds/My_Evak_Heart
Summary: Eliott almost breaks Lucas's bed





	Wanna sleep on the floor?

After their cute date at the Eiffel tower, Lucas’s legs were  _dead_. Eliott really hadn’t thought this through. They had climbed on top of the tower and there was so, so many stairs.

At least they got a cute Instagram picture.

They had taken a cab back to Lucas’s appartement, knowing there was no way Lucas was going to walk there. The poor boy’s legs were aching and he had been whining about it for half an hour which was starting to get on Eliott’s nerves. Lucky for him, he was cute!

“No. Please no more stairs. I can’t,” Lucas complained, seeing the stairs they’d have to take to get to his apartment. He looked like he was about to cry so, Eliott sighed and told him to hop onto his back. “What?!”

Eliott rolled his eyes. “Come on, baby. We both know you’re not gonna climb those stairs by yourself…unless you crawl and that’s disgusting. Just last week, I saw your neighbor’s tiny dog  _peeing_  in those stairs.”

Lucas scrunched his face and jumped on Eliott’s back, wrapping his arms and legs around him like a little monkey.

Once they made it to the door, Lucas unlocked it and they shrugged off their jackets and said ‘hi’ to Lisa who was sitting in the living room before locking themselves in Lucas’s bedroom for the night.

Now that Charles had returned, Manon had moved back with him and Lucas finally got back his room for everyone’s sanity. When Lucas came out to Mika, he had misjudged him. The shy boy who could barely admit he was having feelings for a guy wasn’t so shy anymore and had turned into some horny monster and, if you asked him, he’ll say it was all Eliott’s fault. Now that Lucas had his room back, there - hopefully - won’t be any more awkward situations or hands down pants in the living room.

“Should we finish the movie we started last night?” Lucas suggested, undoing his jeans and getting rid of them, following with his sweater.

Eliott was doing the same on his side except, with sour gummy worm between his teeth, one of the many leftovers from last night’s movie night. He shrugged. “Whatever you want.”

“If not, we can watch something else-”

Eliott sighed, getting onto the bed, checking their friends’s comments on their cute Instagram post. Yeah, sometimes they’re  _that_  couple. “Lucas… I don’t care what we’re watching.” He put his phone away after liking Yann and Arthur’s comments. “Just, get your pretty ass in bed, okay?”

Lucas laughed and joined his boyfriend, cuddling close to him, wrapping his arms around the older boy’s middle.

“How are your legs? Still aching?” Eliott asked, rubbing Lucas’s back and kissing his head.

A small whine came from the back of Lucas’s throat, face twisting. “Don’t remind me. I’d  _kill_  for a warm bath right now.”

Before he met Eliott, Lucas had never been a bath person. Bathing in your own dirt?  _Yikes_. But, Eliott had his ways and knew  _exactly_  how to change Lucas’s opinion…

“Want me to rub your legs while we watch the movie?”

Lucas nodded. He sat up and reached for his laptop, setting up the movie before throwing his legs over Eliott’s lap, head on his shoulder.

Eliott started rubbing up and down Lucas’s legs, starting from the foot towards the thighs and back to the calves, his strong hands applying just the right pressure to sooth his sore legs. A smile formed on Lucas’s lips, loving the feeling of his lover’s touch. Eliott always  _knew_  what to do with his hands…in every situation. Lucas tried focussing on the movie playing in front of them but, as Eliott’s touch itched closer and closer to his groin, he couldn’t help but moan quietly.

“ _Eliott_ ,” Lucas hissed, goosebumps raising on his legs.

Smirking, Eliott continued his massage, letting his fingers drag along the hem of his underwear, fingernail scraping along the skin before sliding his fingers underneath the navy blue fabric of Lucas’s boxer brief, causing the young boy to moan again, bucking his hips up and leaning into Eliott’s touch.

Eliott loved how responsive Lucas was to his touch. He was always asking for more, needing more. There was something about his touch that ignited something in Lucas, giving Eliott the ability to make his boyfriend come apart with only his touch. 

Lucas moaned his lover’s name again, his breathing picking up as Eliot was very, very close to brush against his dick.

“Are we really going to watch this movie? Because I can think of many  _many_  things we could do instead,” Eliott whispered seductively into his ear, biting his lobe. 

Lucas’s breath caught in his throat, feeling himself getting hard, mentally saying ‘fuck it’ to the movie. He twisted his neck, catching Eliott’s lips with his, his right hand coming up to Eliott’s neck, holding him in place. 

“Are you sure you don’t want to finish your movie?” Eliott asked, just to tease him, kissing Lucas’s neck.

Lucas shook his head. “It’s a boring one anyway,” he declared. “This is much better.” He was about to slip a leg over Eliott’s waist to straddle him but Eliott pushed him back, coming to straddle  _him_ instead.

They truly didn’t plan on going hot and steamy with Eliott for tonight given that Lisa was home and it was a little disrespectful to be loud when she was home - Lucas didn’t care if it was Mika, he did it _all the time_  with his Grindr hookups - but, they got carried away and forgot that she was there. Sorry Lisa. 

Lucas grazed his short-bitten fingernails against Eliott’s naked back, leaving red marks behind, legs tightening around Eliott as he pushed into Lucas, using the headboard to hold himself up, hovering over Lucas, feeling him shudder underneath. 

As Eliott rocked into him a little too hard, they heard a cracking noise, startling Lucas. “W-what was that?” he asked. Eliott stopped, lifting an eyebrow at his worried boyfriend. Lucas looked up, seeing Eliott’s hand gripping the headboard tightly. “Don’t break my bed, Eliott Demaury, I  _can’t_ afford another.”

Eliott laughed, dipping down to kiss him. “ _Yes, Sir_.”


End file.
